I'm Adopted?
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: This is a story of how Monica and Chandler tell Jack and Erica that they are adopted.


_**AN: Thanks to Boris Yeltsin for this story idea, hope you guys enjoy!**_

9 year old Erica Bing skipped off the bus to where her mom stood holding hands with her younger sister and brother. She had a great day at school and immediately started recounting the events of her day.

"And today we got assigned our family tree project! I have to get pictures of everyone in the family and write about them. You'll help me, won't you momma?" Erica asked widening her blue eyes to be as convincing as possible.

"Of course baby girl," Monica replied with a laugh.

Erica smiled and did a spin, "Thank you mommy!"

"Jack, do you have to do a family tree project too?" Monica turned to her son who, as usual, had allowed his sister to dominate the conversation.

"Nope" he said shaking his head, "I have to give a report on an interesting family member. I think I'll do Uncle Joey since he's an actor" Jack replied.

"I'm sure he'll be honored Jack attack," Monica replied ruffling his hair.

* * *

The days went by as Erica gathered pictures of her entire family and glued them neatly onto a poster board. She took a step back and surveyed her work. Erica looked closely and suddenly noticed that everyone in her family had brown hair, except for her and Jack. Her sister had dark brown hair like their mom, and her brother had light brown hair like their dad. Her and Jack, however, had blonde hair. Her grandma also had blonde hair, maybe that is where they got it from? But Erica had heard her grandma talk about hair dye so she wasn't quite sure what her grandma's actual hair color was.

Shaking her head to dismiss the thoughts rattling in her head, Erica took her poster and rolled it up to go to school. So what if her and Jack had different color hair, it made no difference. Everyone in her family did have blue eyes and that was enough for Erica to move on to her math homework.

* * *

The next day, Erica stood up in front of her 4th grade class to explain her poster.

"That's my mom, my dad, my twin brother, Jack, my little sister, Ellie, and my little brother, Daniel," Erica named each family member while pointing to them.

Erica's teacher smiled at her, "That is very nice Erica, you seem to have a very loving family."

Erica nodded, "They are! And I have lots of aunts and uncles, even though I am not related to all of them they are my family." She continued pointing out her honorary aunts and uncles, "Any questions?" Erica asked, turning towards her class.

One little boy raised his hand, "How come you and your brother have blonde hair and the rest of your family doesn't?"

"Well my grandma also has blonde hair, so I might've gotten it from her," Erica replied.

"But my mom says grandmas color their hair to look younger," the boy matter-of-factly replied, "Are you sure you aren't adopted? My cousin's adopted and his hair is blonde when his parents have brown hair."

"Alright, that's enough conjecture Joseph. Let's thank Erica for that informative presentation" the class applauded, "Now, please take out your math books" her teacher instructed.

Erica sat down in her seat and opened her math book, but her mind was a million miles away. It all made sense now. Why her and Jack have blonde hair while her other siblings didn't. Why her mom and dad always made sure to tell them they loved them all equally. Why her little brother and sister got freckles in the summer while her and Jack just burn. She was adopted. Her mom and dad weren't really her mom and dad.

Erica leaned back in her seat and let out a breath. How was she going to tell her parents she knew? What was she going to tell Jack on the bus ride home?! A million thoughts swirled through the little girl's head as the day went on.

This time, when 9 year old Erica Bing got off the bus she didn't immediately launch into a description of her day. She was too confused and deep in thought to say anything coherent at the moment. Monica watched her 4th grader with concern. Erica was never one to be quiet. Ever. Something must be wrong.

After finishing her homework, Erica went upstairs to her room and shut the door. She wasn't in the mood to hang out with her siblings as usual. This was another warning sign for Monica as she watched her little girl disappear up the steps.

Chandler got home an hour later to find his wife a nervous wreck, "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Erica. Something is wrong, she was so quiet today and after she finished her homework she just left. She didn't play with Daniel or Ellie, she just left."

Chandler's eyebrows shot up as he quickly placed his briefcase down and took off his coat.

"Let's go talk to her," he said leading the way to their daughter's room.

Monica knocked softly, "Erica, may we come in"

A muffled "sure" came from behind the door so Chandler and Monica entered the room.

"Baby girl, what's wrong, are you getting sick?" Monica asked reaching over to feel her daughter's forehead.

Erica moved violently away from Monica's touch, as if it was burning her. Monica swallowed a sob and sat down on the bed next to Erica.

"Erica, please talk to us" Chandler begged.

Erica sighed as she knew she would tell them. She didn't keep things from her parents, they told each other everything. Except one huge thing, apparently.

Erica turned to her parents, unshed tears rimming her crystal eyes, "Am I adopted?" she asked in a whisper.

Monica recoiled from the question as if putting distance between herself and Erica would change what she had just asked. Chandler sucked in his lips and sat down on the bed next to his wife and daughter.

"What makes you ask that?" Monica asked.

"A boy in my class pointed out that Jack and I have blonde hair unlike anyone else in the family except grandma. But his mom says grandmas color their hair so it's more likely I'm adopted. It's true, isn't it?" Erica replied, her voice cracking.

Monica shot Chandler a look, and without words they communicated everything that needed to be said.

Turning back to her daughter, Monica said, "Yes, Erica, you and Jack are adopted. But before you ask any questions, we need to tell Jack too."

Erica nodded and sniffled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The trio headed downstairs and called a family meeting. Jack saw his twin's tearstained face and immediately rushed to comfort her. Erica waved him off and continued into the kitchen.

When the 6 Bing family members were sitting around the kitchen table, Monica and Chandler joined hands and focused on their children.

"Look Jack," Chandler began, "Erica found something out today that involves you too so we decided to talk about it as a family okay?"

Jack nodded and shot a look to his twin. Erica's gaze was conveniently focused on a mark on the table, avoiding her brother's eyes.

"Mom, dad, you're scaring me, what is it?" Jack asked.

Monica took a deep breath, "10 and a half years ago, your father and I found out that we had a very low chance of having kids naturally. We were devastated. All we wanted was a baby to love and take care of and suddenly we were told we had an almost impossible chance of having one. But then we realized we could adopt a baby. Find a baby who was without a home and raise him or her as our own," Monica paused and regained her composure, Jack still looking terribly confused as to what this had to do with him.

Chandler took over and said, "We heard a girl in Ohio was pregnant and she picked us to be her baby's parents. In the delivery room 6 months later we found out she was having twins. A boy and a girl"

At that moment, Jack put the puzzle pieces together and his eyes grew wide as his gaze darted from his crying twin to his teary parents.

"I'm adopted?!" Jack exclaimed standing up, "We're adopted?" he asked pointing between himself and his sister.

"Yes, we wanted to tell you when you were a little older, but Erica found out today in school so we needed to tell you now," Monica explained.

Jack whirled to face his twin, "Erica! You knew this all day and didn't tell me?! How could you keep this a secret?" Jack cried.

"I'm sorry Jack I just needed time to think myself and I didn't even know if it was true so I didn't want to make you upset for nothing!" Erica snapped back.

Jack sighed and nodded, "I get it, I would have done the same thing. I'm not mad."

"Jack, Erica, we just want you to know that you _are_ our kids. We love you two so much and you've made our lives so much better," Monica said grabbing one of each her child's hands, "But if you would like to know about your birth mother, daddy and I will tell you."

Erica and Jack looked at each other before turning to answer their parents, "No, you're our mom and dad. We don't need anyone else," Jack said confidently.

"Yeah, plus we have so many aunts and uncles and the best little brother and sister ever, what more could we need?" Erica asked while throwing her arms around her younger siblings.

Jack joined the hug, and before long all 6 Bings were hugging it out. Today had been a day of revelations for the Bing family, but rather than pulling them all apart, it brought them closer together. Erica's family tree remained in the back of her closet as a reminder of that day and as a reminder of how many people loved her, even if her birth mother didn't. She was happy with the family she had and wouldn't trade her people for anything. Right now though, it was time for a family game night that would be sure to end in some sort of fight: just the way she liked it.

_**AN: Let me know what you think about this one!**_


End file.
